Emotions in Motion
by Taylor Redmond
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are exploring each other for the first time, when an interruption interrupts them. Because that's what interruptions do.


Arthur's lips met Gwen's. She opened her mouth, allowing Arthur's tongue to touch her own. Arthur's hands slid from Gwen's shoulders to her hips as he led her toward his bed. Just minutes ago, she had been bringing up his laundry and now, well, Gwen wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on. She had kissed Arthur a few times before, but never with as much passion as this. Arthur gently picked her up and laid her down on his bed, climbing in after her. He lay on top of her, her arms wrapped around his neck. Then, his hands slid from her waist to her butt. When he felt her stiffen, he brought his hands back up to a more comfortable place.

"No," Gwen whispered. "Keep them there." She was delighted when Arthur obeyed. She had always had a bit of a crush on Arthur, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect him to return the feeling. But his hands proved her wrong.

Arthur's fingers crept lower, finally reaching the hem of Gwen's dress. She gasped. What was going on? What did he want?

"Can I?" Arthur asked Gwen. Though surprised at Arthur's actions, Gwen found that she really did want Arthur to continue doing whatever he was doing. She would never say no to any advance made by the Prince. So she nodded.

Satisfied that he had consent, Arthur started lifting Gwen's dress slowly. He could feel her heart beat faster through their clothes. Once Arthur had exposed the bottom half of Gwen's legs, he stopped. He kissed her again, going slowly despite his urge to just rip off Gwen's dress and be done with it. Sensing no argument from her, Arthur began to kiss Gwen's neck. He then lowered himself further along Gwen's body to kiss right below Gwen's neck, the area where a necklace pendant would lay. He made his way lower and lower until his mouth had found the top part of Gwen's breast. She gasped with pleasure and surprise.

Knowing that he could kiss no further due to Gwen's inconvenient dress, he opted to use his hands instead. He cupped Gwen's full breast with one hand. Apparently Gwen was thinking along the same lines because she reached behind her to undo the knots holding her dress. Arthur slipped it down when she was done, revealing her dark, perfect mounds. He started licking her right breast, causing her to moan lightly. His lips closed around her hard nipple, giving her spasms of pleasure. Then he moved onto her left breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Touch me," Gwen whispered. "Touch me there." Gwen knew Arthur knew what "there" meant, but he touched her lower legs instead. She could feel her underwear grow moist, and she realized that perhaps that was Arthur's plan. Arthur scooted himself down Gwen's body so that he could see her lower sections easily.

Gwen spread her legs wide open and let Arthur see the wetness forming at her core. He reached back up to Gwen's waist and grabbed the sides of her underwear. Once again he looked up at Gwen and asked the two words "Can I?" He didn't want to go too fast or assume too much from Gwen. This moment was too precious to waste. Once again Gwen nodded and pushed Arthur to continue. He slowly slipped Gwen's underwear down her hips.

"Close your legs," he told Gwen. As soon as she did, Arthur pulled the underwear down her legs and off her feet. He tossed the garment to the ground, turning his attention back to Gwen.

Gwen's legs remained closed for another few seconds. She was unsure of what Arthur would think of her once she let him see her most private area. He didn't want him to believe her to be some slut who would open their naked legs for any man. But surely he understood that to her, Arthur was far more than just any man.

Though crazy with curiosity about Gwen, Arthur didn't try to force her legs open. He knew that she wanted the same things as him. He knew she would open up at some point. And he knew that part of her would be just as beautiful as the rest of her.

Gwen's legs opened a fraction of an inch. Arthur waited patiently.

"Arthur," she said quietly. "I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, Gwen, anything," he said.

"If I'm not what you expect down there," she began timidly, "please don't think any worse of me." Arthur looked at her in disbelief.

"As if I could _possibly _think bad of you, Gwen. You're beautiful. Every part of you."

Strengthened by Arthur's words, Gwen took a deep breath and exposed herself to Arthur. He gasped as he looked at the beauty of her folds. He was right – she was beautiful and perfect.

"See Guinevere? All that worry over nothing. You have the most beautiful private area of any woman in the kingdom." Arthur smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Arthur felt an overwhelming desire to touch her, to stroke her and send shivers down her spine. But not yet.

He began running his hands up Gwen's legs slowly and deliberately. Then he got to her thighs, driving Gwen crazy. It seemed like he was trying to torture her. He put his mouth on the inside of her legs, gently kissing her. He licked the crease where her thigh met her torso, and her entire body begged for him to keep going.

Arthur lowered his head towards her core, inhaling her heavenly scent. He opened his mouth to lick her, but stopped suddenly. It wasn't because he was nervous for himself; he had been waiting for that moment since he had first begun to like Guinevere almost two years ago. He was nervous for Guinevere. He didn't want her to lose her most sacred possession to someone she could surely never be with permanently. Arthur knew that whatever he and Gwen had couldn't last forever. In fact, it would probably only last that night.

"Guinevere, are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked quietly. "I'll stop if you don't."

"No…yes… Just do it Arthur!" she breathed, her brain not fully comprehending the words.

And he did it. The second his lips touched her folds, Guinevere practically screamed with delight.

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes! Oh, _Arthur!_" Arthur licked her entire vagina in one long stroke, sending a shiver through Gwen's spine. He flicked his tongue against her clit and drew out another series of moans. She called out his name again when he began sucking on her. Some part of Gwen's mind reminded her to keep quiet in case someone heard them, but she couldn't help herself.

Gwen could hardly stand it when Arthur plunged his tongue into her opening. He flicked his tongue around inside her, while she made a noise similar to the moments before a sneeze: "Ah, Ah, Ah," though never reaching the "Choo". Gwen's eyes closed in ecstasy.

Arthur and Gwen were both so wrapped up in their activities that they didn't even notice when the door opened and a figure walked in.

When Gwen opened her eyes, she was met with a most unwelcome sight.

"Arthur," she whispered. Arthur could feel that her body had gone tense, but he didn't care.

"Arthur, stop," she said, her voice as black as death. "Stop now." Arthur heard the danger in her tone and wondered what he had done wrong. It had been going so well. He wondered why Gwen suddenly wanted him to stop.

"Arthur," said a voice. Except it wasn't Gwen's voice. It was the voice of Uther Pendragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the "dun, dun, dun." What will happen to Arthur and Gwen? Next chapter will be released soon, I promise. Title based on a quote from Mae West "Sex in an emotion in motion." Peace out. Luv y'all.<strong>


End file.
